


To Make A Garden Grow

by Kalta79



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Gender Change, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Mystical Creatures, Quests, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta79/pseuds/Kalta79
Summary: Fantasy AU. Reno is an innocent pompous botantist, Rufus and Cloud are his brothers. Sephiroth is a powerful satyr, and Yuffie/Aerith/Elena are his nymphs. Tifa is a succubus who agreed to live as a nymph until she finds a suitable mate amongst the men they trap. Rude is a faun who does Sephiroth's dirty work for him, Tseng is the town magistrate, and Vincent is a priest with a past he can't escape. I didn't tag relationships because basically everyone does everyone else(note: I finally tagged them cause the story went differently than I originally intended to).





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, that‘s just a myth!” Reno told his brothers Rufus and Cloud as they finished their breakfast at dawn.

“That forest is haunted!” Rufus repeated. 

“It’s not a myth when ten other men in the village have gone into that forest and never returned!” Cloud added his protests.

“They were silly drunken men who probably brought it on themselves or just ran off.” Reno pointed out pompously. “I need to find some more rare species of fungus and flowers to finish my studies, I’ll be fine.” Reno finished putting everything into his satchel and left their modest cottage, all their parents could afford to leave them when they died, victims from an epidemic five years earlier.

“Should we follow him?” Cloud asked Rufus nervously.

“He’s a damned fool.” Rufus snapped. “He‘ll just have to learn from his own bloody mistakes and hopefully it won‘t kill him.”

 

***

 

Tseng saw Reno heading towards the path leading out of town and into the woods and called him over. “What do you think you’re doing, young man?” he asked Reno.

“Finishing my studies, sir.” Reno replied, remembering to respectfully address the town magistrate, even though he was in a hurry to get his research done so he could be back in time for dinner.

Tseng frowned. “You know that forest is not safe. Starting tomorrow it will be forbidden to go into the woods. We lost two more men last night.”

“I’ll be careful, sir.” Reno said with a slight edge of superiority in his voice. “I know what I’m doing.”

Tseng sighed at the young man’s stubborn foolishness. “Very well. Good luck and Godspeed to you.”

“Thank you, sir.” Reno hurried out to reach the woods before the dew evaporated off the foliage.

 

***

Tifa was watching her nymph ‘sisters’ splash each other in the pond near the cave they lived in when she felt her skin tingling. “I think we’re going to have company soon.” she told them.

Aerith, Yuffie, and Elena stopped their splash fight and looked at her. “Oh, we must tell the Master!” they chimed together, clambering out of the water and hurrying into the cave. “Master, Master! She knows someone is coming!” The three nymphs bounced up to him in their excitement, their breasts jiggling attractively as they did so.

“Well, did you find out who it is?” Sephiroth asked them. The satyr stood up from his rock throne and stared down at his nymphs.

“No, Master.” they giggled over their lapse.

“Find out who it is and lead him nearby. If he’s a fertile male, maybe he’s the one I’m looking for.” Sephiroth told Rude, a faun he had captured to do his bidding.

“Yes, Master.” Rude left immediately, passing Tifa on the way, who was taking her time following the other nymphs in.

“If he’s not the one I’m looking for, you may have your way with him, Tifa.” Sephiroth smiled at the most unusual of his harem. She wasn’t a true nymph, but a succubus who was looking for a suitable male as a permanent mate. She had entered his dominion in her journeys to find such a male, and had agreed to serve as one of his nymphs until she found one.

“Thank you, Master.” Tifa smiled back. She was grateful to have him around, he was the only male so far who was not harmed by her insatiable lust. She wanted to be rid of it and marry the man who had the ability to turn her mortal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tseng gets a meeting with the village priest and Reno gets in trouble

Tseng watched Reno walk away with a heavy heart…he was a most promising young man, but unfortunately he had a love of plants, not justice like Tseng had hoped for. He was still looking for a likely successor, someone young enough to get a proper necessary education to be the next magistrate. He wanted to retire and have more time for…he saw Father Vincent heading to the church and moved to intercept him.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting to see you today, Tseng.” Father Vincent said as the magistrate approached him. “But I suppose you are concerned with the loss of two more villagers. Shall we talk about it in private?” Father Vincent smiled benevolently at Tseng.

Tseng smiled back at him. “Yes, I think I am in need your _counsel_ , Father.” The two men walked in companionable silence until they reached the hallway to Father Vincent’s private study which doubled as his office when need be. “It’s not just the two men, Father. Reno went off to the woods today, despite my warning him most severely “

“Ah, young Reno. He frequently helps out with gardening and research. A very intelligent young man, but unfortunately too innocent about the evils lurking all around.” Father Vincent replied as he opened the door to his study, locking the door once Tseng entered, to ensure their privacy.

“I remember when you were too innocent, Vincent.” Tseng told him, stroking the priest’s hair. Their similar long black hair made some people think they were brothers, but the bond between them was of flesh, not of blood.

“Do you think you have done enough penance for that offense?” Vincent replied casually as he put his hands on Tseng’s tunic, feeling the firm muscles of his chest underneath it.

“Never.” Tseng told him, cupping Vincent’s face in his hands and kissing him, then released him to kneel in front of him, lifting up his priestly robes. .

Vincent groaned as he felt Tseng’s lips on his manhood. He always found it difficult to keep quiet from the pleasure Tseng so easily gave him, but neither of them could afford to have their relationship made public. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as he came in Tseng’s mouth. “That…that was a very good penance.” Vincent said when he could talk again.

“Now it’s your turn, isn’t it?” Tseng asked as he stood up, and Vincent’s eyes were drawn like a magnet downwards to see that Tseng was indeed ready for his own pleasure.

“Of course.” Vincent nodded and bent over his desk, keeping his robes above his waist. He closed his red eyes as he felt Tseng enter him, sighing in contentment. He hadn’t always been a priest, but Tseng didn’t know that when they met upon Vincent’s arrival in the village ten years ago. Their relationship had begun five years ago, when Vincent went to offer condolences to Tseng over the death of his wife Scarlet. He had developed a good friendship with Tseng, having frequent dealings with him professionally, but that night…Vincent had been quite familiar with sex in the past he tried to forget, but neither of them had ever been with other men, and the love that quickly blossomed between them made Vincent realize he had been virginal in a different way.

“You’re wonderful.“ Tseng said as he eagerly thrust into his lover’s body, Vincent was always so fit and firm that his body encased Tseng‘s member so perfectly as if they had been made for each other. Tseng had been as stunned as Vincent to find himself enjoying a physical relationship with the town priest. They justified their union by never using a bed, since it was a sin for men to lie with other men. Their mutual climax was as strong as ever, robbing both of them of their breath momentarily. “I thank you for your counsel, Father Vincent.” Tseng said out loud when they were interrupted by a knock on the door by one of the nuns.

“You’re welcome, Magistrate.” Vincent replied as he opened the door once they made sure their outfits gave no indication of their activities. “I hope to see you at Mass.” Tseng nodded and left, then Vincent turned to the nun. “What is it, Sister Shelke?” 

 

***

 

Rude didn’t have to search too long for the intruder into the Master’s woods. He watched the young man look carefully at the plant life, and occasionally would take a pad out of his bag and draw on it. After watching him for a while, Rude gathered up the plants and fungus the young man seemed most interested in and placed them where they would catch his eye, subtly guiding him towards the cave. He didn’t even notice Rude’s presence when he laid the trap. Rude hurried back to the cave. “He’s getting close, Master. He was only interested in plants, nothing else.” Rude informed Sephiroth.

“Then it will be easy to confuse him until nightfall if he‘s not the right one, when you may have your way with him, Tifa.” Sephiroth announced. “Follow me, nymphs.” He left the cave with Aerith, Yuffie, and Elena trailing behind him.

 

***

 

Reno was in heaven, having found a plethora of not only halo mushrooms, but dragon lilies and flame roses as well. He lost track of time as he studied them, making notes and drawings. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and he whirled around, seeing only a flash of bare skin disappearing behind a tree. “Who’s there?” he asked. The only answer he got was a giggle, and he cautiously approached the tree, but no one was there, then he heard another giggle near another tree. “Show yourself!” he shouted, starting to feel nervous. A third giggle came from behind him, and he looked back to see a slender female hand grab his satchel. 

“Hey, come back here with that!” Reno forgot all caution as he chased after his bag. He finally found it near a pond close to a cave, and that’s when he realized it was getting dark, and he didn’t know where he was. He pouted at missing dinner, hoping his brothers wouldn’t be too worried. Reno still didn’t know who had taken his bag, but he was getting tired, and sleep would at least make him forget how hungry he was. Curling up reluctantly on the ground, he prayed for safety as he put his head on his satchel for a pillow.

 

***

 

Vincent was kept busy with his usual priestly duties, plus the added task of comforting the families of the latest two victims of the haunted woods, for the rest of the day, and when he finally had time to himself again as he got into bed, he was frowning. He knew what must be causing the male villagers to disappear, and it disgusted him, since something had to be done. Twelve villagers gone, and it chilled him to the bone that Tseng could be the thirteenth, since as the town magistrate, it would be his duty to try and eradicate the threat. “You can never outrun your past.” Vincent muttered to himself before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno meets the woman of his dreams, literally, forcing Father Vincent to confront his past in hopes of saving him.

“He’s all yours.” Sephiroth told Tifa with disgust as he looked upon the sleeping Reno, disappointed once again at yet another failure in his quest.

Tifa approached the young botanist, noticing that he looked rather handsome. One point in his favor, but too soon to tell if he would be the right one to break the curse. She knelt beside him and put her hand on his head.

_“Hello.” Tifa said to Reno as she approached him._

_“H…he..hello.” Reno stuttered and stammered, trying to look away as his innate shyness caused him to blush. He tried to avoid women unless his plant studies were involved, unsure how to act around them. He was surprised to find himself in a posh bedroom with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and she was **naked**! Reno’s eyes were drawn back to her, and he couldn’t stop staring, even though he felt it must be a sin, unless… “Are we married?” he blurted out, blushing even harder at his forwardness._

_Tifa let out a delightful peal of laughter. “Not yet. I’m about to find out if you’re worthy of being my husband though.” She pushed Reno down onto the soft bed._

_“I’m…I’m not worthy…and I can’t be doing this, I’m saving myself until marriage, not before!” Reno protested and tried to get off the bed, but Tifa was already mounting him, and he found himself transfixed by how her body moved, from her round big breasts to the firm muscles of her stomach, and what he could see of her plush bottom almost jiggling._

_“Quiet.” Tifa ordered him as she ripped his clothes off, then smothered his mouth with hers. Reno’s resistance started to fade as her naked body covered his own._

Outside the dream in the real world, Tifa was doing much the same to Reno’s sleeping body, only she had just torn off his tunic and started drawing the necessary runes onto his chest with her claw-like nails. She had completed the first rune and was about to start on the second when she heard a noise. Looking up and around, she saw a light bobbing up and down in the distance, which must be a lantern. It came closer, and Reno woke up when the bedroom and the woman vanished, to find his brothers standing over him. “Where’d she go?” he asked them.

“Where’d who go?” Cloud asked him.

“The woman…why’d you make her leave?” Reno demanded of them.

“There’s no one here now.” Rufus replied, with a hint of amusement in his voice that his brother might have the personality to meet a woman on the sly out in the woods. “Let’s get you home, big brother.”

Tifa watched them leave, then crawled back to the sanctuary of the cave. 

“That was quick…why are you crawling?” Sephiroth asked her.

“I was interrupted…please help me, Master!” Tifa pleaded, feeling so weak.

“Who interrupted you?” he demanded to know.

“These two.” Tifa flashed a dream into the satyr’s mind of the scene she witnessed.

“That’s him!” Sephiroth shot out of his rock throne. “That’s the man I need!”

“Do you want me to go fetch him, Master?” Rude asked Sephiroth. “I should be able to catch them before they leave the woods.”

“No…” Sephiroth calmed down and resumed his seat with a smile on his face. “I think he’ll be coming back quite soon.”

 

***

 

A pounding on his door roused Vincent from troubling dreams, and looking out his window, he realized it was just before dawn.

“Father Vincent! Father Vincent! We need your help!” Sister Shelke called out through the heavy wooden door.

Vincent hurriedly dressed in the dark before opening the door. “What is it, Sister?”

“It’s young Reno! His brothers found him in the woods and they think he’s possessed!” she blurted out as she quickly walked to the guest bedroom where Rufus and Cloud had put him at her command.

Vincent took one look at the bloody marks on Reno’s chest and dismissed the others. “Leave us!” he ordered them, locking the door behind them and taking the lone chair in the room and putting it next to the bed, sitting in it and grabbing hold of Reno’s hand. The young man was hot to the touch and mumbling words that an uneducated person would assume was speaking in tongues, but Vincent recognized them as the Latin names of rare plants. The marks on his chest however, those had to be from a succubus and were quite serious. “Reno, I need you to tell me what happened to you.”

“The woman! I need to see the woman!” Reno ranted, starting to thrash around in his fevered delirium.

“Where did you see the woman?” Vincent asked him.

“A bedroom…she was so beautiful…where did she go?” Reno wanted to know.

“What happened before you saw the woman?” Vincent continued his questioning. “Did you see a man with silver hair?”

“Silver hair…not human!” Reno muttered before suddenly lapsing into a comatose state, the blood in the wounds on his chest glistening an unhealthy color with each labored breath he took.

Vincent left Reno there and sought out his brothers, who were sitting next to each other in a pew, praying for Reno. “I need to know exactly where you found him.” Vincent told the two young men.

“It was a by a pond.” Cloud answered first, feeling the knot in his stomach grow tighter. “Father, is he…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“It’s not possession as you know it. There is a possible cure, but you must tell me where you found him.” Vincent explained.

“Come to our cottage this afternoon and I’ll give you a map, Father.” Rufus said. “Come on Cloud, there’s nothing more we can do for Reno now, and we’ve got chores to finish.” Rufus left the church, Cloud reluctantly following him.

Vincent went about his duties with a heavy heart, and after lunch he went to the brothers’ cottage, where Cloud gave him a crude map that was somewhat hard to understand, and asked Vincent for more reassurance that Reno was going to be alright. Vincent pasted a smile on his face and assured him that he was in good hands and Cloud needn’t worry, only keep praying.

 

***

 

Tseng was puzzled when he saw Father Vincent unlock the gate blocking the path to the now forbidden woods. A piece of paper dropped from him, but he didn’t seem to notice as he hurried along the path. Tseng strode to the gate and picked it up. It was a map of some sort…he had heard of young Reno’s troubles, was Father Vincent trying to save him on his own? That was unthinkable…he couldn’t bear to lose his lover, he’d have to do something.

 

***

 

Vincent had bemoaned the loss of the map at first, but as it turned out, he didn’t need it. The three brothers left an easy trail to follow, and he could feel he was getting closer to his quarry. The pond was rather pretty, but Vincent barely glanced at it as he stormed into the cave. “Leave this place at once!” he snapped at Sephiroth, who merely smiled.

“Hello to you too, _brother_.” he told Vincent.


End file.
